virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
The Reawakened
Synopsis A year after he received his powers, Ahmad "Mad" Clocksmith, also known as the vigilante the Mad Avenger, and his teammates, Skyler Paladin aka Swirlwind, and Minerva Etherstorm aka Mechaera, are tasked with discovering why people all over the world are disappearing and reappearing with superhuman powers. Script Act I open up in the City Hall, in the middle of a lot of giant buildings, where several police car sirens are heard, with people frantically fleeing the area. A reporter runs over, as the cameraman is filming her. She adjusts her clothes, and begins speaking as the cameraman, clearly disoriented starts recording. Reporter: 'And, reporting live from New Summit City Square, as a giant bull-like monster, dubbed by the public as Taurus, is rampaging through the streets, causing wreckage as he goes... to a car being flung across the screen as the Reporter and the cameraman move from the way. The camera then cuts out to show the rippling muscles of a giant humanoid creature, with huge bent horns on his head, sharp teeth, and thick brown fur. He roars, swinging massive iron chains, hitting buildings and people alike. 'Taurus: 'Let the world taste my fury! I shall destroy everything, like the puny bluebadges destroyed my life! waves his chains, hitting the cameraman's device. The camera cuts out to show the cameraman narrowly escaping. Taurus roars, and slams his chains on both sides, destroying various cars. Several police cars arrive, and police officers exit their cars, and start shooting at Taurus. 'Officer: Stand down, and we will not use violence! Taurus: Leave me alone! waves his chains, hitting the police cars and one officer, instantly injuring him and causing blood to pour out of his body. He lifts one of the cars, and bashes it over the next car. The police officers hastily open fire, but he isn't affected. Taurus: You puny things know nothing! None of you stands a chance! from behind: Hey dude, you might wanna stop with the monologues. camera cuts to show a teen boy with messy curly hair, a blue hockey-like mask covering his face, wearing a grey jumpsuit with a blue arrow going across it. He waves his arms, as they glow with blue enrgy. He summons a wind blast that flies over and hits Taurus, pushing him backwards. Taurus: Who the hell are you, kid? Kid: They call me, Swirlwind. teen girl wearing full purple greek-style armor, and a fabric mask covering her mouth and nose, appears behind him. She waves a broadsword, and a purple energy arc is emitted from where she swung her sword. The energy arc hits Taurus, and he blocks it with his arm. Swirlwind: And that's my partner, Mechaera. charges in, swinging her sword and sending energy arc after energy arc. Taurus is hit, and is pushed back everytime. He then roars, and swings his chains, this time effectively hitting Mechaera and sending her flying backwards. Swirlwind dashes in, releasing several air blasts, as Taurus charges towards him, waving his chains. Swirlwind swiftly dodges, and rolls under Taurus, emerging from the other side as he shoots an air blast from behind Taurus, throwing him forward. He recovers, waving his chains, which Swirlwind ducks to dodge, then jumps up on an air wave, and attacks straight at his face. Mechaera: Where the hell is Avenger? cut to a teen boy, wearing a hoodie running up a roof. He continues running, then tosses down his backpack, and takes off his hoodie and puts it on the backpack. He quickly changes into a black jumpsuit with red patterns, and takes off, running up to the egde of the roof. He pulls up his sleeve, and puts on a guanlet-like device on both hands. He takes a deep breath, and jumps off the roof, as he begins transforming. He transforms into a tall grey alien, with an advanced visor, as his jumpsuit adapts accordingly, and he rushes down the wall, and zips forward. Mechaera is holding down Taurus with her sword, her sword on his chest, and gripping it in reverse grip and from the edge to pull him back, as Swirlwind spins around, firing air blasts at Taurus. Taurus breaks free of her hold, then tosses her off, only to be hit by another air blast. He growls, and punches at the ground, causing a powerful tremor to push them off their feet. Taurus: I have had enough of you, puny bluebadge helpers! I'll end you all! is suddenly hit by a speeding figure, who then vanishes. Taurus: Wha? What was that? is hit again, this time from the other side. He growls, as the speeding figure stops atop a car. He is revealed to be the jumpsuit teen from earlier, as he is now in alien form. Teen: Me? I'm Sideswipe! You know why they call me that? dashes off, disappearing. Taurus prepares his chains, waving them around, only to be hit from behind as Sideswipe reappears beside Mechaera and Swirlwind. Sideswipe: 'Cause I swipe a strike from the side, that's why. Mechaera: What's the strategy, Avenger? Sideswipe: He has a blindspot, and seems to be irritated by things that move quickly. Plus, we can always make a spinning vortex. Mechaera: In that case, I'll distract him while you guys get your shot. jumps forward, stabbing at the air with her sword, firing a purple energy spear that hits Taurus, and he growls, disoriented. Sideswipe passes by on the right, jabbing at Taurus, then passes off. Taurus turns to attack, as he is hit from the left by Swirlwind's air blast. Taurus roars, as Mechaera strikes him with an energy wave from behind. Sideswipe: Alright, Swirlwind, enhance my vortex! runs around Taurus in circles, as Swirlwind forms an air vortex around Taurus, increasing it to make Sideswipe even faster. The vortex jointly made by Sideswipe and Swirlwind grows, as Taurus roars, quickly losing air. The vortex finally becomes even stronger, as he is lifted upwards and flung high up in the sky. Mechaera: Incoming! runs around, pulling away some police officers, as Taurus lands back, creating a crater. Taurus breathes again, but is knocked out. Sideswipe lands next to Mechaera and Swirlwind, and reverts back to human form. Swirlwind: There, that wasn't so bad. [The camera pans out to show the whole block is damaged, with cars piling up next to their fight. of Act I ---- Opening Sequence Teen, narrating: My name is Ahmad Clocksmith. Two years ago, I was a test subject to one of my Grandpa's experimental Chromosomal Transformation machine, against his wishes. is shown wearing his jumpsuit and entering a glass device. He clicks a button, as it begins glowing. narrating: It gave me the ability to manipulate my chromosomes and transform into one of fifteen DNA samples I have inside me. is shown focusing and slowly transforming. Several pictures of Ahmad as various aliens are shown, all doing poses. narrating: With the help of my X-Morpher transformation stabilizer, I am now secretly a vigilante operating under the Watchmakers, along with my partners, Mechaera and Swirlwind. Ahmad in his jumpsuit is shown standing on top of a building with Swirlwind and Mechaera on his sides, with Swirlwind firing an air blast and Mechaera wielding her sword. narrating: We work to do what is right, and we aim to defeat those who interrupt the peace, while living a double life with being students. Ahmad as Astrowave looks up, throwing his shield at the screen. narrating: Who am I? I am Ahmad XV. I am the Mad Avenger. ---- Act II is shown waking up at five in the morning. He growls, and gets up, going to the bathroom, where he looks at the mirror. sleepily: Another day.. pulls up some toothpaste, and brushes his teeth. He finishes, then applies shaving cream on his face, and shaves over it with a razor. He brushes his hair, and walks out of his room to put on clothes. to Ahmad walking to school, still looking sleepy. He arrives near the school doors, and meets up with a teen girl with brown hair. Ahmad: Hey Nat... Nat: Woah, look at you, so tired and stuff. When did you sleep today? walks behind him and fixes up his hair. Ahmad: Last night, we had an attack by a mutated bull human thing. That guy was crazy powerful. Nat: Ahmad... I don't know much about this superhero stuff, but I think you really need to get your sleeping schedule fixed.. Ahmad: No, look, its just that.. Lately, the bad guys have been getting stronger. Usually it was just the common crook, sometimes a magicien or a rogue alien criminal. But now, it seems like the bad guys are.. Mutants. Nat: Mutants? What do you mean? Ahmad: Its like they've been human before, but now they are mutated with alien DNA. None of them makes any sense, they all spout things about how the system is at fault and stuff. Nat: Look, Ahmad, I'm not trying to doubt your life choices or anything, I'm just worried about you. You've been neglecting your life a lot, and I think you need an improvement over this. Ahmad: I know, Nat.. Its just.. school bell rings, and Ahmad looks up. Ahmad: Well, I got a chemistry test right now... Which I didn't study for.. Nat: Its alright, I think you can still save yourself. You remember the material don't you? Ahmad: Yeah.. A bit.. See you. Nat: Good luck.. enters the classroom. Cut to Ahmad lazily sitting in through classes, barely staying up all day. He finally finishes, and walks in through the hallway, reaching one of his lockers. A bunch of cool kids pass by, and one of them shoves Ahmad further towards his locker. Ahmad: Hey, you jerk! recollects himself and turns to face him. A blonde teen kid with a whacky hairstyle eyes him up and down. Teen: Aren't you that dude who fell asleep in Chemistry? Ahmad: Shut up, you son of a- blond teen lifts Ahmad up with his shirt, and holds him against the locker. Teen, serious with a low voice: What did you just try to call me? few students begin gathering around them. Ahmad: I said, shut up, you son of a- blonde teen punches him in the face, and shoves him unto the ground. Teen: I am Abel Mars, someone you really don't want as an enemy. growls, looking up at him, as his hand briefly gains a rocky texture. Nat steps in, pushing Ahmad back. Nat: Heyy, let's not escalate things any further, boys. Abel: Hey, leave us alone, nerd. takes a deep breathe and mutters to herself. Nat: Okay, if you do any more things to him, I'm telling the principal. laughing: Yeah, whatever. walks off with his band of boys, as Ahmad gets up. A teen boy with dyed green hair walks to Ahmad. teen: Hey, Ahmad, are you okay? Ahmad: I'm alright.. I was just about to get really mad at this guy right now.. teen: Man, you definitely need to stop doing that to yourself. nodding: Whatever.. See you later, Steve. walks off, as Nat hurriedly catches up to him. Nat: Ahmad! Where are you going? Ahmad: The Watchmakers told me to come by after school today. I'll be doing that. goes behind a tree, and puts on his two guanlets. He glows, transforming into Sideswipe. Sideswipe dashes off. to Ahmad walking down an elevator, as it descends towards an underground base. Voice: Recognized, Agent 15062000, Codename: Mad Avenger. is a giant dark base, with technology on all sides. In the middle is the elevator, with several people wearing labcoats around. Ahmad walks down a path, exchanging nods with several members. walks into a room, where he meets up with Swirlwind and Mechaera. They are wearing their civilian clothes, Mechaera revealed to have purple eyes, and Swirlwind having grey eyes. Ahmad: Hey Skyler, Minerva. Skyler: Sup. Minerva: What do they want? Ahmad: They said the Leader of the Watchmakers is awaiting us, but if Grandpa asked for us, he's definitely not gonna be joking about this. automatic door opens, as light pours in. Voice: You're right.. And I'm not gonna be joking about this either. Ahmad: You.. camera cuts to show the figure who is a teen boy with red hair styled upwards. Boy: Call me Red Reaper. I'm the new Leader of the Watchmakers. of Act II Break Act III open up back with the trio facing Red Reaper, who has called them back in and announced himself as Leader of the Watchmakers. Ahmad: Grandpa's the real Leader of the Watchmakers, Rob. Reaper: Your grandpa's off on a mission. He appointed me Leader of the Watchmakers in his absence. And I have taken Red Reaper as my temporary codename. holographic screen appears behind him, and it shows the map of the world. Reaper: I have gathered you all today because I have a mission that has been going for a while now. But its time we called you guys on. Minerva: So.. What's the thing? Reaper: Ever since eight months ago, people all over the world have been going disappearing and then reappearing with superhuman powers. Many of these have been regular citizens, but now, a lot of them are going on rampages. And its getting ugly. We're gonna need your help. Skyler: I'm game. (slaps the table) Reaper eyes him up in confusion, while Minerva glares. Ahmad: Anyway, here's the thing.. We've been running into guys like this before.. Yesterday it was Taurus, the day before it was a madman with fire powers, the day before that, a dude tried to drown the city. We need to get to the bottom of this. Reaper: The thing is, it seems whatever is giving these people powers is wiping out their memories. All of these arrested people don't know how they got their powers. But they are all obssessed with "the system" and "bluebadges." Ahmad: So we're talking about a secret organization here.. Reaper: Probably.. But we need you guys to find out who these people are, and what do they want. Minerva: Why us? Reaper: You guys aren't fully registered with us, and you don't have enough missions down your sleeves to be recognized by the big bads of superhuman crime. Ahmad: Alright.. We'll take it. Reaper: Good.. One more thing.. perks up to face him. Reaper: These people who are reappearing, they aren't all criminals. A lot of them wanted good lives, they didn't ask to be half-alien all of a sudden. You'd relate, having so much alien DNA inside you as well.. nods, and gets up, along with Minerva and Skyler. Reaper: Alright, you guys are dismissed. Minerva: We were already leaving.. goes out the door first. Ahmad follows after immediately while Skyler stays in a bit longer. He looks around, confused. He then shrugs and walks after them. Red Reaper sighs. Skyler and Minerva are in a bus, going out of town. Skyler: Alright, what's the plan? Minerva: There's been reports of a dude called the Warlock.. Most people would think its just a myth. But.. Ahmad: But this Warlock only appeared in the past few months.. So he might be related to our whole secret organization theory... Skyler: Right.. to them getting out of a bus and going into a neighborhood. The trio walk in towards a house with the sign "Keep Out" on it. Ahmad: This is his place... knocks on the door, and an elderly woman answers. Woman: Yes? How can I help you? Ahmad: We're looking for Wade Barton.. Can we meet him? Woman: If you're one of those who just come in to bully my son, then you aren't going in. Skyler: Woah, we aren't here to bully anyone... Ahmad: We're here to help.. We want to help him.. woman sighs. Cut to the trio entering the house. offscreen: Several months ago, Wade was kidnapped, by people we don't know. They didn't ask for ransom. They didn't even contact us. enters the frame, as we see the three of them sitting on a couch. Woman: After he was back, he was.. different. He began doing things he couldn't do before. People began calling him a freak.. Please tell me you can help my son? Ahmad: We'll try, ma'am. Woman: Well, its just that... These new.. things he can do, they didn't bring out the best of him.. to Ahmad and the trio entering the basement, where the whole place is upside down, and there is a big mess, with the whole furniture partially destroyed, chairs being in pieces. A teen boy in a hoodie is sitting in a corner, sobbing. Ahmad: ...Wade? Boy/Wade, quitely: Leave me alone.. I'm done with you all.. Ahmad: Look, man.. I understand what you're going through.. aggressively: No you don't... Neither of you does. sighs, and he pulls out his two guanlets, and puts them on. He focuses, and his body begins to glow. begins to grow on his arm, enveloping his left arm, as his face engorges, growing out a snout. He gets gradually bulkier, as his muscles enlarge. stands tall, a tall werewolf with a frost encovered left arm, wearing Ahmad's standard jumpsuit. Frostbite: Believe me, Wade. I do. of Act III Break Act IV stands in the middle of the room, with Skyler and Minerva on both of his sides. Wade looks up in shock. Wade: You're.. You're a freak like me... Skyler: That term is offensive you know! Frostbite: Yes, Wade. We are all demiens. We understand.. Wade: But you don't know.. You don't know what I felt.. You don't know how hard it is to be bullied around by your friends, being tortured.. stands up, revealing his face. He has a scar on his left cheek and a weird engorged green eye on his forehead. Wade: You don't experience being ugly every single day.. You don't see how it is that when you wake up every morning and you look in the mirror and you see.. third eye glows. Wade: 'I look in the mirror and I see... I see a monster. A freak. That's who I am now. 'Frostbite: No, man. You don't see it.. aggressively: No, I'm not as lucky as you to hide who I am... Everyone can see the monster inside me.. room begins rocking, as Frostbite looks up at the cieling, as it shakes. Minerva reaches for her sword, and Skyler takes a step back. eyes glow, but he calms down. He turns around and faces the wall. Wade: Leave.. Now.. Minerva: Look, you don't understand anything, so you better listen up. Cause you don't know any- Wade: Why won't you leave me alone!? I am done of you all! All you do is spout the same crap over and over... eyes glow again. Minerva: Oh? What we say is crap? Do you even listen to yourself?! Frostbite: Minerva... Wade: You know what? You are all just jerks! I hate you all! You are all sons of a- jumps at Wade, tackling him down. She unsheathes her sword, as she begins glow purple. Minerva: Don't you dare mention my mom! Frostbite: Guys, chill out! Let's not initiate any vio- whole room shakes, and everyone is flung backwards to hit the wall. Wade gets up, his third eye fully opened and glowing. He growls, as the room shakes. Wade: You have just pissed off... the Warlock. worried: This is bad... gets up, and lifts her sword again. Warlock looks at her and glares angrily, and levitates her upwards at high speed sword-first. She destroys the cieling and is flung high. Wade glows, and flies after her. Frostbite: We gotta go after them! Skyler: I got you! punches the ground, as a air blast hits Frostbite from below, flunging him upwards after them. Frostbite is flung out of the house, and he somersaults, and lands on all fours outside the house. Skyler lands behind him. Skyler: We gotta stop them before they destroy the city! to Minerva (in her Mechaera persona) and Wade battling in the city hall. Warlock levitates several cars and flings them at Minerva in her Mechaera persona. Minerva jumps up, waving her sword to slice off the incoming cars. Warlock: You are all the same! You and the bluebadges! You all do whatever you want, and you leave us as the victims! Mechaera: Shut up! swings her sword, firing energy arcs at Warlock, who swifly dodges and levitates several cars. The people all around him are screaming and running away. Warlock's third eye glows, as he moves aside, narrowly missing an air blast. runs in on all fours, and turns his left arm into a cannon. He fires an ice blast, and Warlock dodges, and levitates several car pieces, forming a forcefield around him. Warlock: I knew it! I knew it! All of you are conspirators! You all want me to die! You all want to bring my end! Mechaera: All you say is nonsene! You understand nothing! runs up a car, and jumps at Warlock, stabbing his forcefield with her sword. She pieces through, and she Warlock begin plummeting to the ground. Skyler as Swirlwind rushes in, creating an air funnel that catches Warlock and Mechaera. Swirlwind: Got you, guys! runs at Warlock, firing an ice blast. Warlock redirects the blast, and it hits a signpost nearby. Police sirens are heard, as the police come out of their cars. Officer: Stand down! All of you stand down! Warlock: Make me! third eye glows, and he levitates their cars, lifting them high. Warlock: I'll kill you all! Voice: Wade! Stop! turns around, and sees his mom standing there, crying. Mom, crying: Wade.. My lovely son... You.. with a single tear coming down his eyes: Mom.. I'm sorry... sets down the cars, and floats towards her. Warlock: I am so, so sorry mom.. They did things to me.. I couldn't.. kneels down next to her, and begins crying. A police officer sneaks behind him, and cuffs him. Warlock powers down, his third eye closing. He continues crying, as the police officer takes him to a car. #2: Hey, where did those customed maniacs go? to Ahmad, Skyler and Minerva standing atop a nearby building, overseeing the scene. Skyler: This wasn't as planned.. Ahmad: Minerva, you didn't have to anger him that way.. Minerva: You would have done it too. Admit it.. looks up, as he has a flashback to him fighting Abel Mars before. whispering: I might have.. looks out the building, watching the police clean up the scene. Ahmad: Look, guys, we might not be the best people for this job.. If there really is an organization giving people superpowers and torturing them, then it, is our duty.. I might not be the best protector there is, either... But.. That's not what the city needs. walks over to the ledge, overseeing the whole city this time. Ahmad: This city needs an Avenger. Credits. Characters Starring Characters *'Ahmad Clocksmith' aka Mad Avenger *'Skyler Paladin' aka Swirlwind *'Minerva Etherstorm' aka Mechaera *'Robert Alan Rudd' aka''' Red Reaper''' *'Nat Evergreen' Minor Characters *'Steve' *'Wade's Mom' *'Police Officers' *'Abel Mars' *'Abel's Gang' Villains Encountered *'Tony McLean' aka Taurus *'Wade Barton' aka Warlock Aliens Used *'Sideswipe' (x2) *'Frostbite' Etymology The name "the Reawakened" refers to the people that are disappearing and reappearing. It also foreshadows Warlock's third eye which opens when his powers are active and closes when dormant. Additionally, the title refers to the rebirth of the Ahmad XV Franchise as a whole. Trivia *This episode contained more dark/realistic themes than intended. *Unlike the previous incarnations, I attempted to make Ahmad as relatable and flawed as I could.. The true character development hasn't shown up yet, but it is planned to appear. *The idea of encountering a disillusioned civilian with newfound powers is inspired from Avatar: Legend of Korra Season 3 Premiere, but with a dark twist, and a sadder ending to it, where the civilian actually becomes a villain, rather than a hero. *As I wrote the episode, I imagined it more and more in live action. *I attempted to write the episode several times before, but only finally managed to finish it today. *To those wondering, Warlock has Uxorite powers, like those of canon character Xylene's species. *The episode turned out to be longer than I intended it to be. *The ending was intended from the begining. Category:Episodes